A Fallen Star
by C.Kennedy23901
Summary: A six thousand year old prophecy is unraveling in front of the celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia's eyes and she has a feeling it has something to do with not only her past but her newest celestial spirit, Leo the lion; her Loke. Will they be able to oversome the obsticles that fate has placed in front of them or will everything fall apart around them? R&R!
1. Chapter One: Celestial Spirit World

**Chapter One: Celestial Spirit World**

"Big brother, are you here?" Virgo called for him as she entered his home in the Celestial Spirit World. She looked around his living room and kitchens, but he wasn't on the first floor. She debated about going upstairs; he liked his privacy but usually he didn't allow anyone past the first floor. She started to ascend the stairs when she heard water turn off from a bathroom. He must have just finished taking a shower so she waited downstairs in the living room. When he finally came down the stairs and discovered Virgo there he smiled. "I made some coffee big brother. I hope that is okay." She indicated to two saucers and cups filled with the hot brown liquid on his coffee table. He sniffed determining that she had made his good batch of French Roast.

"So what to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked her while sipping on the hot beverage she had made for them. He gave her a big smile and brushed his fingers throughout his orange hair to comb it out. He hadn't yet picked up on her uneasiness, at least not until she gave him a strange look. "Did something happen with the Princess that I should know about?" He asked her; that's when he felt something strange. He couldn't detect Lucy. _Has she lost her keys or has something bad happened to her?_ he wondered. "Little sister, when was the last time Princess called upon you?" He felt her fear rising and knew then at that moment something bad had happened. He stood up from the couch and looked at her waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

"She hasn't summoned me in almost three days, human time that is." She didn't know if she should go on. He was going to be furious that she didn't come to him sooner. She thought back to the last conversation she had with the celestial wizard. _Come on Virgo! You have to tell him. What if something bad has happened to her. He would never forgive you._ The leader of the Zodiacs stood there silently watching her internal struggle. He had already gotten the sinking feeling that she was about to tell him something that Lucy didn't want him know. "I fear that something may have happened to the Princess. When I last saw her she was packing up her apartment. She told me, in confidence," allowing him to process that the only reason she had kept this from him was because Lucy had sworn her to secrecy. "She was leaving Magnolia for a little while to do some 'soul searching' is how she put it."

"Alone?" he mumbled. Virgo nodded in agreement but he could tell tell there was more that she hadn't disclosed yet. "Anything else? You still seem a little tense." She looked out his front window to avoid his questioning gaze. "Little sister, your beginning to worry me. Did something happen to Lucy to make her leave?"

"Not exactly." she told him flatly. She knew she just need to tell him and get it over with. She sighed in resignation knowing that Lucy was never going to forgive her. "She over heard some of the others calling her weak and decided that she was going to leave the guild and return home for a few months. She had just gotten word that an old acquaintance of hers was in Magnolia looking for her." She took a deep breath and knew that she was about to break Lucy's trust by telling him this. "Apparently, the person that is looking for her is the reason she had run away from home. This 'man' had tried to take advantage of her when she was younger; right after the death of her mother, Layla. When she left home it was because her father, Jude had promised her hand in marriage to him. He knew what he had tried to do, but was going to force the union because they promised to make him rich."

She watched as the implications of what she was saying filtered in. "Princess had promised to check in with me in two days time, but it has been three. I am worried about her big brother. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you know matter what. She didn't want you to..." she tried to remember how she had put it, "overreact. I fear that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. I was told to not alarm you unless absolutely necessary. When I didn't hear from her..." she knew she had not only let Lucy down but Leo as well. "I'm sorry big brother Leo. I should have came to you as soon as I learned the Princess's plan o run. Just please make sure she is safe and okay." She bowed her head to him in shame. He placed his hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"You're sure she said she was going home? Back to the Heartfilia plantations?" he questioned. She nodded her head in affirmation. "Did she leave her keys behind her too? I can't seem to connect to her like I usually do." She shook her head no. She was positive that she had took all of their keys with her for if she really did need them. _Well if she has our keys why doesn't she use them? Why can't I connect to her? Guess I better hit up the guild hall and let everyone else know what's going on._ "Okay little sister since I can not contact her I assume that something or someone is blocking me from her. I'm going to the guild hall and let the others know what's going on. Let me know if she contacts you okay?" She bowed and wished him luck, promising to let him know the instant she calls.

Before he left the celestial world he dropped by the palace to talk to the Celestial King. "Leo, to what do I owe this visit to? Is everything going well with Miss Lucy?" He hadn't seen Leo since the human girl had challenged his verdict on Leo's sentencing. He figured he would come by eventually to catch up. However, he could tell by his demenor and posture that this was not a friendly visit. "What is wrong my child? Is this about the human?" Leo bowed to him in respect as he neared the throne. "Stand my child, you know you don't have to bow to me. We are no longer in the medevil times."

"It seems that my wizard has found herself in a possible situation that she can not handle on her own. I know it against laws to do this which I why I have come to ask for permission. I Leo, the celestial spirit of courage, the lion, request to temporarily retain my human form while still having access to my celestial powers to return to the human world to save my wizard. I vouch to use only my magic until she is safe. However if need arises I ask for your blessing for the two of us to seek shelter within this world..." He knew he was treading a dangerous line but he couldn't just leave Lucy out there. To ask for her shelter within this world was suppose to be forbidden. He knew his love for her was forbidden and was what was fueling this mission. He could only hope that the king would over look it.

"Granted. Until Miss Lucy is deemed safe and out of harms way you may retain your human form and still access your celestial abilities. Also you may both seek sanctuary here if need be just make sure Miss Lucy is looked after while here." He was telling him that there were certain places she must be kept from. "Your actions are noble and full of conviction. You must really care for this human. Trust not you are not in trouble. There are times that are foretold of a bond so strong that celestial rules do not apply to them. This moment had been foretold six thousand years ago, my son." The kings eyes twinkled in delight as he opened the gate for Leo to pass through. "Good luck. Prepare well for the future, as this is the turning point for our future as spirits." With that Leo was pushed through the gate as it faded and left him in the human world as Loke, a proud Fairy Tail member.


	2. Chapter Two: Missing

**Chapter Two: Missing**

As the gate quickly faded away he looked around at his surrounding and submised that he was in Lucy's empty apartment. Hoping for a clue he searched around but all he found was that the place seemed untounched since Lucy was here three days ago. He couldn't pick up any recent scents except for a strange one that only appeared near her window. Deciding that the room held no clues he started twoards the guild hall when he ran into his best friend, Gray Fullbuster and his girfriend, Juvia Lockser. "Hey watch where your going," he started until he actally realized who he had just ran into. "Oh Gray its just you. Have you seen Lucy recently?" he questioned.

"Nah man. Last I heard she was thinking about going on a solo job. I suppose she did. No one has seen or heard from her in three days. According to Natsu she put a spell up on her room so no one without permission could get in while she was gone. Guess she didn't want anyone going in and eating all her food like the last time she went on a solo job." He shrugged his shoulders and gave Juvia a kiss on the cheek making her face go crimson with blush. Taking notice that she was heating up Gray used his ice make magic and cooled her down by creating a coat made of crystal iciles. Loke just raised his eyebrows at them. Last time he had checked their relationship had still been 'a secret' even though everyone in the guild knew they were an item.

"Gray I don't think Lucy is on a solo job. I think she's been taken." His hazel eyes bore into Gray's dark blue ones through the azule tinted glasses he always wore. "Virgo came to me earlier about Lucy not contacting her in three days. When I tried to sense her I couldn't. Something or someone is blocking me from her. According to my intel, Lucy had heard a rumor that some guy from her past was looking for her and instead of turning to the guild she fled. I think she had planned on leading him away before coming back but since she is being blocked I think something happened." Both of the other two members of Fairy Tail could pick up on his worry. It seemed like someone was always after their celestial wizard.

"Alright then. Let's get back to the guild hall and see what we can find out. Have you been able to check out her place since you just came out of there?" Gray asked hoping that there would be a clue there. He thought about the stranger's and decided that he would wait for one of the dragon slayers before telling Gay about it. It could just be nothing. He never would have guessed that he was smelling the person responsible for Lucy's disappearence. Out of the shadows followed the Lion spirit and the couple back twoards the guild hall trying to find out a y information to use against his captive. He hadn't expected to run into the King Spirit of the zodiacs.

Last he had heard, Leo had been expelled from the celestial spirit world for having a hand in the death of his last celestial wizard. It seems that Lucy had been able to somehow atone him of his sins and grant him position back into the celestial world. He hoped that it wouldn't be to problematic. He needed the young wizard to ressurect Lord Zeref. He had almost succeeded it when she was younge; after the death of her mother. The spiteful bitch had fought back and the ritual had been postponed. Then she had run away from home. When her father Jude had finally got notice that she had joined a guild in Magnolia he had contacted him and offered his services to pay for her extraction and return if he would grant her hand in marriage to him. He knew Jude would agree; after all he had never believed his daughters tales of abuse.

At least one good thing had come from his last failed attempt. She would forever stay a virgin until he was once again ready for her. He knew that she was terrified of men in that way, thinking about her sqirming under him in fear made him hard. How he wished the moons alignment would have been in position that night. He wanted to take her at that moment to rip her open for his lord. He wanted to feel her virginal blood all over his naked body. She had to remain pure until the moon was in would give her rescuer's exactly three more nights to hopelessly wander around trying to find her. They would fail. No one would stop his plans. He didn't know of the prophecy the Celestial King had mentioned to Leo.

No one knew what awaited them until it was too late to turn back the clock. When Gray and Juvia arrived back the guild hall with Loke in tow everyone took notice. "Loke, what's up man?" slurred a drunk Cana Alberona "Where's your girlfriend? We haven't seen her in a few days." Everyone turned to look at him waiting to see if he was going to deny being Lucy's boyfriend. Well they definately are going to be shocked by what he's about to tell them all. "So you gonna deny it again? Everyone here knows you want her to at least be your girlfriend. And according to Miss Levy McGarden over there," she said pointing at the blue haired wizard whose nose was stuck in a book while trying to remove herself from Gajeel Redfox's lingering stares. "Miss Lucy wants you in that way too."

"Hey Cana, I told you that in secret. Not so you could get drunk and blurt it out to the whole guild hall." She hadn't even noticed Loke yet. When she did she turned a bright red as she thought of all the images Lucy had placed in her head the other night before leaving on her solo job. "Oh hi there Loke. Shouldn't you be with Lucy on her solo job? Wait did something happen to Lu-chan?" Appearently everyone in the guilds hormones were going haywire at the moment. They had no idea it was a spell that had been casted upon the guild to prevent them from looking for Lucy. Now Edmund could see that it had not been a good idea. All of them had still noticed her disappearence even if they werent doing anything about it currently. Worse of all he was learning that his captive had feeling for the celestial spirit- which wanted to be returned.

However, since he was also a celestial mage he knew that they could never be together in that way. It was forbidden by the gods. That was a celestial law that the wizards and the spirits had to abide by no matter what. He didn't need to worry about the spirit and it didn't seem like anyone else in the pathetic guild had feelings for her. Feeling safe that they would be occupied for a while he headed back to his hideout in the dense mountain forest. Three miles below the surface in an alter room seeping with moonlight layed his beloved sacrifce. He peered in at her naked form laying deeply unconcious under a spell indced coma. All the while he has been leaking pheramones into the room causing her body to prepare itself for the ritual. All of her nerves will be on senory overload for that night, she won't care who is pleasuring her body. She will forever be his.


	3. Chapter Three: The Prophecy

**Chapter Three: The Prophecy**

Loke looked around the guild hall for Natsu, Happy, and Erza but couldn't find them anywhere. He could have sworn that they had been here when he showed up. All of a sudden he caught the same scent from Lucy's apartment so he followed it around to the back of the guild hall and into the surrounding forest. He had a bad feeling about this. "Loke?" asked someone from with in shadows of the guild hall. He turned around and noticed Natsu leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed and a joint in his hand. He took a hit and handed it to Erza who was sitting on the ground. "You want any of this?" He had never known that the two of them smoked pot.

Erza held the joint out to see if he wanted to hit it, so he walked over to them and took a few puffs then handed it back to Natsu. "Yo flame brain where you at?" yelled Gray from around the corner of the building. "Seriously Natsu give me some of that." He told them as he walked up and took it from the dragon slayer. "So Loke, how are we going to find Lucy? You got any ideas where she was headed?" Natsu and Erza just looked at them like they were crazy. "You guys left before we could tell you, Lucy isn't on a solo job she is missing."

"What?" yelled Natsu. "Why would she just leave like that and not tell us goodbye or anything?" He questioned them. Loke and Gray just shrugged their shoulders. "Okay well what is the plan then?"

"Well," started Loke "Virgo told me that Lucy told her she was going home to Heartfilia plantations but I don't think she made it that far. There was a strange scent in her room, just by the window. It was musky and damp kind of like a cave on the seashore. I've never smelled anything like it before. I want to get two groups together and go check out the plantation for any signs of her. If we don't find any trace of her then we will start back at her apartment and look for more clues."

"I want to come with you." stated Wendy for the edge of the forest. She had apparently just gotten back from her lesson with Porlyuscia. "I kept telling you I thought something was wrong. I was able to get in Lucy's house last night it was bare. She left us, do you know why Loke?" Wendy had also caught the stranger's scent. However, she knew that the scent belonged to those that followed Zeref. Everyone was looking at Loke waiting for his answer.

"She told Virgo that she overheard a rumor about someone from her past, that they were looking for her. I don't know who it was or what kind of past they shared but I know that she must have been scared of him to just run off like this. She didn't even tell me what was going on. I didnt't learn about it until today when Virgo came to my home all panicked. Lucy was suppose to have gotten into contact with her yesterday so when she didn't..." He stopped talking as a gate opened up a few meters away from them. "Little sister, what are you doing here? Did she contact you?" He asked as Virgo stepped out.

"Big brother," she bowed to him before turning to the others. "The Celestial King requests all of your presence. Please change into these and then follow me through the portal." She handed everyone except Loke clothes from the celestial world. Then she went and stood by the gate with Loke at her side. "Big brother we sent some spirits to the plantation but there was no trace that she had been there. It was the king's orders; he kept repeating something about fulfilling the ancient prophecy." Finally it clicked in his mind, he knew exactly what was going on now. As the rest of the group emerged and ready to go they stepped through the portal just as Loke shifted back into Leo with his expensive suits.

He was surprised to find that the gate opened not in the town square but directly to the throne room where the king sat. "Greeting earth friends of Lucy and Loke. We have some important things that we must discuss concerning the disappearance of the young celestial wizard." He motioned for all of them to sit down before continuing. "Six thousand years ago the first celestial wizard made a prophecy about the future when our worlds would become one. About a celestial wizard and her spirit of courage joining the worlds as one. We have come to believe that this prophecy is coming true."

"Wait you think that Lucy and Loke are the two the prophecy talks about?" asked a skeptic Wendy. "How can they be talking about them? Besides I thought it was against celestial law for spirits and their wizards to have that kind of relationship."

"Ah you must be the Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvell. You were also mentioned, all of you were. Leo may I please show them?" The king held out his hand waiting. Loke approached the throne and handed over the heart locket that his mother had given him before her death. He wasn't sure how the king knew what it was but did as he had been instructed. "This locket holds the moment when the prophecy was made. Your mother was the first celestial wizard."

As the king opened the locket a beautiful young woman with golden hair emerged. "Hello Leo, my beautiful son. You have grown into a handsome man." Sh then turned to the king and bowed. "My king, Leon. Is it time?" He nodded his head indicating that she was to show them the truth. "My family is whole again, indeed it is time." She walked into the middle of the room and stood there before the scene changed. They were all standing by a hospital bed as she held a baby Leo close to her heart. Next to her stood a young spirit that greatly resembled him now. "This is the next king of the celestial world my love. He will follow in your footsteps you know."

"Leon, there will come a time when Leo will have to take your place not only as the courageous lion but as the king of this world. You must make sure he finds the celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. She will be filled with unwavering compassion for her spirits and will do anything for them. There will be a day that a dark wizard, a follower of Zeref will hold her captive in a seaside cave. Together with his friends and human family they must rescue her. Their bond will be greater than ours could ever be. A bond so powerful that it will merge our two worlds together. Four dragon slayers of Fire, Sky, Iron, and Lightning will indicate the coming of days. They must help the prince rescue the princess before the demon lord can be reborn. You have three days until the blood moon rises and the ritual may be preformed."

And like that she was gone. Three days to locate the seaside cave and rescue Lucy. They had no clue as to where the cave was. Loke was furious that the king had never told him that he was his father; he had always thought that his father had abandoned him and his mother. "Is it true? Are you my father?" he asked him not even thinking about the others in the room. "Why did you abandon us?" However before he could get an answer he felt someone pulling through a gate back into the human world. He turned around and came face to face with Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov Dreyar.


	4. Chapter Four: Planning the Rescue

**Chapter Four: Planning the Rescue**

"Hello children. Juvia and Mirajane tell me that Lucy seems to be missing? Ah Loke I see you have retained your human form. Come come let us go talk strategy with the others that have gathered in the upstairs dinning room shall we?" They followed the 80 year old man back into the guild hall and up to the second floor. When they entered the room they were surprised to find six people and three exceeds waiting for them.

"Is it true Loke? Is Lu-chan really missing?" Levy questioned as she pulled herself out of Gajeel's lap. He nodded his head and saw the blue haired wizards smile fade. "You will help them won't you Gajeel?" she asked while giving him the puppy eyes that he hated. She already knew he was going to help out. If she was going in the fray so was he. Plus he felt like he owed it to the celestial wizard after everything that had went down with Phantom Lord a few months back.

"Well what do we know about this situation yet?" asked Laxus Dreyar. The lightening dragon slayer was only here because his grandfather had asked him to come help. Well that and if he fought he knew that Mirajane wouldn't be allowed to like she wanted to do. He was hoping that by doing this he might earn enough points for her to go out with him. He winked a her and received a slight blush. "Have there been any leads as to who or where she could be?"

"Juvia and Cana will do whatever we can to help Lucy too." Juvia said as she wrapped herself around Gray. Cana Alberona was leaning up against a table with a beer mug in her hand as usual. "Wait aren't we still missing someone?" Juvia said as she looked around for the last member of their rescue team. Suddenly Erza screamed as someone touched her shoulder. However when they looked no one was there. "You are being childish."

They heard a male laugh as Mystogen popped up out of no where. Although everyone in the room knew that this wasn't the real Mystogen of Fairy Tail. "Jellah, how did you get here? I thought the council had you locked up." responded Erza as she tried to calm her nerves. Apparently Makarov had a few people in the council that owed him a favor and freed him of all charges. "I'm a free man now thanks to Master Makarov." He lifted the robes around him showing them his guild mark on his chest. "I had it placed right above the heart that the fairy queen, Tatiana holds close to her." Erza blushed as he used her nickname she had been givin by the rest of the world.

Loke looked around the room and could see that the earlier rush of hormones was back. Trying to get them to investigate seemed like it was going to be a task within it's self. "Ahem. Thank you all for volunteering to help so lets get down to business okay?" he asked while he waited for them to reign in their hormones. "For those who did not just come back from the celestial world with me," he paused not really wanting to think about his father. "We have a lead as to a location of where she might be and why she has been taken. According to my..." he paused debating whether to call him father or not. Before he could make up his mind someone else spoke up.

"According to the celestial spirit king, Leon there was a prophecy made six thousand years ago about a compassionate celestial wizard would be kidnapped and that on a blood moon she would be used to rebirth the demon lord, Zeref." Wendy let the news sink in before continuing, "Now we were also told that she would be held in a seaside cave that we need to find. We also learned that the blood moon will rise in three days so we need to get to work and fast." She turned to Loke and gave him an encouraging smile. It seemed that both of them had noticed the strange behaviour of their guildmates.

"Yes, thank you Wendy." Loke told her. "Now I was led to believe that Lucy had been on her way to Heartfilia plantations; However, the other spirits had taken it in as their responsibility to help and checked for any signs of her arrival there. Unfortunately their search turned up bare. Somewhere between here and there she was abducted. Now when I arrived this morning in Lucy's apartment I noticed a strange scent near and only near the window. So I would like the dragon slayers to meet me at Lucy's and to try and track it. Levy can you try and figure out what could cause me to not be able to sense her like usual? Maybe you could see if Fried would help you out since we don't have much time."

"What about the rest of us? What should we do Loke?" asked Juvia and Gray at the same time. He thought trying to think of jobs for the remaining members. Unsure of what other things they may need he asked the remaining group to go about their days as usual and to keep ad eye out for anything suspicious. Makarov suggested that they meet back in this room at 10 o'clock that night to talk about what they discovered. Then the group dispersed to go about their tasks leaving the 88 year old man with his thoughts. He tried to think of all the places that Lucy could be held captive at.

[10:00 PM]

Everyone met back up at the guild hall to discuss their day of investigating. "I think I might know where Lucy is being held captive," blurted out Levy. "I know this is going to sound crazy but it is possible that she could be on Tenro Island. It explains why Loke might not be able to detect her and it has a few seaside caves." Everyone gave her a questioning gaze wondering if she really thought someone would kidnap one of their own and trap them on Fairy Tail's sacred ground. "While looking for a reason that Loke couldn't sense Lucy I came arcoss a book that talked about Zeref before he became the demon lord." She took a deep breath before the big reveal. "He was married to our first guild master, Mavis Vermillion. That's why he had been hiding out on Tenro when we showed up for our S-class trials."

Makarov heaved a big sigh. "Where did you come across this book Levy?" They all watched as the blue-haired wizard blushed. "You snuck into the restricted area again didn't you?" She nodded her head embarrassment. Makarov just sighed in resignment. "That information does not leave this room do you hear me children. No one must ever learn that fact. Now Levy how does that explain how Loke is unable to sense Lucy?" He asked even though he knew the answer. The rest of the group nodded; wanting to know more about their sacred ground.

"Right. The island has a magical barrier around it. That is why no one is able to find the island unless they have been shown its location by someone from Fairy Tail who knew its location. Therefore, the barrier also prevents outside sources from connecting to those within its barriers." Levy looked around at her guildmates before deciding that she needed to tell them the only other possible reason for if Lucy wasn't being held on Tenro. "However, if she isn't being held on Tenro there is only one other explaination. Lu-chan may have been bespelled into a coma that blocks magical energy and drains the life force." Everyone gasped, hoping that had not befallen Lucy.

"Are there any specific caves on the island that we should look into?" questioned Jellah. Levy thought for a moment before reaching into her backpack and removing a book. She shot an apolegetic glance at the guild master before setting it down and opening it to a map. She quickly pointed out a cave that was on the lower portion of the map. Everyone gathered in to look at the location. "Whtat about this cave makes you think this is where Lucy is being kept?" Jellah asked her.

Makarov took one look at the cave she was pointing at before he decided to speak up. "It's because that is the very cave Zeref and Mavis were married in. It's also the cave where he became immortal in. All of his books were written in that cave as well. It is a shrine to him. It makes sense that a devout follower would want to preform the rebirth ritual there. I shall make preperations for the trip to Tenro." He stood up and headed for the door, "Please continue making your plans and don't forget to lock up on the way out." He opened the door and turned arond and looked directly at the blue haired wizard, "Oh and Levy, kindly return the book back into the restrict vaults when you are done."

"Okay guys we will split into two groups. Group A will consist of Laxus, Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla. Also if anyone could see if Warren wuld be willing to help us keep in contact. Laxus could you see if the Thunder Legion would also come it would be appricated." Erza took a breath before continuing. "Group B will be me, Natsu, Happy, Jellah, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and of course Loke." Then she pointed out the two routes they would take. Group A would go in first while Group B would wait until Warren-if he decides to come along- would give us the signal and well then we fight until we get Lucy back."

They all argreed with the plan. Laxus promised to ask the members of the Thunder Legion to assist and Mirajane offered to talk to Warren. "Lets meet back here at 9 o'clock sharp to go over the plan once more and work out all the finer details." The group gathered all of their belonging and headed for their respective homes. Loke unsure of where to go decided to go back to Lucy's apartment for the night. When he arrived he layed down on the bed and before his head hit the pillow he was unconcious and dreaming of his princess


End file.
